The Adventures of Abigail JoyTitle apt to change
by tigerlily4
Summary: I wroteposted this when I was 12 and it has a scary MS just keeping it bc helpful reviews, consider yourself warned.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Abby's mine. Blaise's middle name is mine. The name Abigail Joy and using both names when the siblings converse actually belong to two little kids I know *hugs Abby and Daniel* This first chapter is actually dedicated to them, even though they are 2 and 4 (respectively) and will probably never read this… Otherwise they aren't at all alike.  
  
A/N #1: this is just a prologue, folks. I'll start the real story soon enough.  
  
****  
  
A small girl with mousy brown hair looked at the Hogwarts Express as it left the station, she waved with tears in her eyes as she watched her older brother look out the window, his voice carrying back faintly on the wind.  
  
"I love you, Abigail Joy!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered back in her small, seven year old voice.  
  
"I love you too, Blaise Roger."  
  
****  
  
(September 1st, Platform 9 and ¾, a year later)  
  
****  
  
"Blaise Roger, why do you always have to keep leaving?" Blaise looked down at his little sister and smiled, picking her up; even though she was eight she was still small enough and light enough for him.  
  
"Abigail Joy, you know I'd take you with me if I could, and you know I'll be home for Christmas." Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at him.  
  
"But that's in forever!" He chuckled.  
  
"Its only four months away, Abigail Joy. Anyways, you did it last time." She gazed at him innocently.  
  
"That's still forever, Blaise Roger." He gave her a little smile and a peck on the forehead, then he looked up and saw someone. Setting Abby down he called a name.  
  
"Draco! There you are!" A boy with silver-blond hair looked their way and grinned.  
  
"Hello, Blaise!" He yelled back, making his way through the crowd. Abby gazed curiously at the aristocratic looking 12 year old who was coming towards them. She tugged at her brother's robes.  
  
"Whose he, Blaise Roger?"  
  
"One of my best friends. Abigail Joy, meet Draco Malfoy." Abby gazed up into the grey eyes, she knew at once she was encountering a true Slytherin.  
  
****  
  
(The very next year, you know when & where)  
  
****  
  
Abby gazed at the bustle on the Platform.  
  
"Blaise Roger, why is this place always so busy." Blaise grinned down at her.  
  
"Over a thousand students go to Hogwarts, Abigail Joy." Her eyes widened as she whispered in awe.  
  
"There's that many kids in the world?" He laughed.  
  
"There's many more then that." Abby looked down at the part of the Platform closest to the train and saw Draco talking to some red haired boy, with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Why is Draco talking to a Weasley, Blaise Roger?" But before Blaise could answer Draco came to them.  
  
"Why are Weasleys so bloody stupid?" Blaise looked at him.  
  
"Draco, you know I feel the same about them as you do, but please don't swear in front of Abigail Joy." Draco kneeled down to Abby's height and smiled at her.  
  
"I am sorry, Abigail. I always forget that you trail your brother like a shadow." Abby smiled back at him, he had been at there during the summer and they had become fairly good friends, or as good of friends as thirteen- year-old boy can be with a nine-year -old girl. Abby would have given him a hug, if that weren't against public etiquette.  
  
"Its okay, Draco." Then she looked unhappy.  
  
"Are you sure big scary things won't get you? Like a murderer, or a Vampire?" Blaise sighed; big scary things had become Abby's obsession.  
  
"I am sure, Abigail Joy." Draco grinned at her and answered also.  
  
"They won't get us, they'll be scared of your brother and I." Not knowing that he was joking, Abby relaxed.  
  
"Okay. If you say so…"  
  
"We say so. We have to go, Abigail!" Her brother hugged her. "Bye!" She waved forlornly as the two figures leapt into an open door on the train.  
  
"Bye…"  
  
****  
  
On the Train, about 5 minutes later.  
  
****  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked, he and Draco were alone in the compartment as Crabbe and Goyle hadn't found them yet. Draco was looking even paler then usual.  
  
"My parents have kindly informed me who I'm going to marry when I grow up." He drawled trying to sound bored. The Malfoys, as did the Zabinis, and almost all old pureblood families, arranged marriage at birth. Blaise himself was to marry a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Padma Patil. Sometimes the agreement was if the other couple ever had a child of the opposite gender the two would get married. Blaise looked at him interestedly.  
  
"Who? It can't be someone too bad, I know your father would have good taste at least."  
  
"Oh, yes, she comes from a very nice, rich family and all that what not. She is a very kind and smart girl herself; she'll be the perfect Slytherin wife. My father does have impeccable taste. It's just that… you see… Well, she's for one thing several years younger then me, and the other thing is she's, she's…" He looked like he couldn't work his voice right.  
  
"Whom is she, Draco? You know I won't laugh. Go on, tell me." Blaise gently prodded him and Draco did something that was very rare for him, he looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm not afraid of laughter from you, Blaise. I'm afraid you'll act like the big brother you are. I am to marry your sister." Blaise stared at him in shock, Draco to marry Abigail Joy? That was insane, it was crazy. It was a practical joke. It had to be. But looking at Draco confirmed his fears that Abigail was to marry him. Well, at least she was going to end up with a gentleman like Draco, instead of a troll like Crabbe or Goyle. Blaise placed his hand over Draco's.  
  
"Well, at least its you, brother." Draco gave him a relieved smile before the door slammed open and it turned into a sneer.  
  
"Goyle, Crabbe. What took you so long?"  
  
****  
  
(The very next year, you know when & where)  
  
****  
  
Abby kept jumping up and down.  
  
"Blaise Roger, remember to send me a letter daily and tell me all that happens during the surprise!" Blaise had a distracted look on his face; he gave a slight wave to Abby.  
  
"Don't worry, I will, Abigail Joy." Abby stood on her tiptoes to what Blaise was staring at; she was still quite short for her age. The person she saw had an Indian complexion, and black hair. This was Padma Patil, the girl who was going to marry her brother. How she could tell as her headband was blue, unlike her sister's red one.  
  
"Oh." She whispered quietly, sad that this strange girl was more interesting to Blaise then she was. It was a new experience, and not one that she enjoyed. What right did this girl have to steal her brother's heart? Unknown to Abby, she was herself stealing someone's heart at the moment.  
  
****  
  
A/N #2: This is my first HP fanfic I've ever posted so don't kill me! *Cringes* Please r/r, I am working on the next chapter of this and 'A very short story about Rose Took' Ill try to hurry! Once more, please r/r! It always makes my day! I'll try to review at least one of your stories to if you're signed in! 


	2. Of House Elves, Hardship, and unexpected...

Abby woke up at six and climbed carefully of her low bed, she was still as small as a pixy. Abby stumbled along the hallway outside her room before she found the door that she was looking for, it was green and just a bit shorter then she. Abby knocked lightly on it, it opened and a small brown head poked out.  
  
"Miss Abigail! What is Miss wanting of Kobby this early the morning? Miss should be sleeping, it is a big day for Miss." She looked at her earnestly.  
  
"That's exactly why I came, because it's a big day! I want to look my best! Please, Kobby? You know your one of my best friends! Just a friendship favor, lets say!" Kobby smiled at being called Abby's friend.  
  
"Okay, Miss. But let Kobby catch you messing yourself up…" But Abby was already inside.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
****  
  
1 hour later  
  
****  
  
"That's perfect, Kobby! Thank you so much! Here, have this as a friendship token." Abby slipped a plastic ring from her finger that only costed about a Knut or two, but Kobby didn't know that, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Miss is nice to Kobby! Kobby only fix up Miss's hair and Miss give Kobby a ring! Miss is too nice!" Abby smiled at her.  
  
"Nonsense, Kobby. I'm going to get Blaise Roger up, alright?" Kobby hurried her to the door.  
  
"Miss wake up Brother. Miss must hurry, Brother will want to get ready quick!"  
  
"Goodbye, Kobby!"  
  
"Goodbye Miss!" When Kobby was out of sight Abby rubbed her temples, House Elves were nice enough, but their high voices gave her a headache. When her head had cleared she started running to her brothers room in the Chateau. Up one floor, 2nd tapestry on right, take a left, up a hidden staircase and… Tada! Blaise Roger Zabini's bedroom, she knocked lightly on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a rather groggy voice.  
  
"Abigail Joy, Blaise Roger! Its time to get up." Her brother opened the door, his eyes were bleary and his nightclothes were rumpled, but he still smiled and ruffled her nicely combed hair.  
  
"Thank you for waking me up, Abigail Joy. I probably would have slept for ages if you hadn't." In all actuality, Blaise had been up for a couple hours finishing off homework, but Abby didn't know that, so she smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Your welcome! May you help me pack, Blaise Roger? I don't know how to get my robes into the suitcase." He grinned.  
  
"Certainly!"  
  
****  
  
2 hours and 45 minutes later, you know where.  
  
****  
  
"I'm actually going to Hogwarts! It's amazing! It's fabulous! I can't wait!" Blaise chuckled at his little sister's enthusiasm.  
  
"Slow down, Abigail Joy. It will be hard, you know. It's not all fun and games." Abby sighed, suddenly serious. Draco looked at Blaise with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"You seem to like to burst peoples bubbles, no? I remember when we first left and you told me the same thing, except you said 'Draco' instead of 'Abigail Joy'." Abby snorted.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Come on! Let's get on the train! We need to find a compartment!" Blaise looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"We'll help you find one, Abigail. But we can't sit with you, you know. Prefects have to sit in a different compartment." Abby hung her head.  
  
"I know…" Draco knelt down and placed his finger under her chin, lifting it up.  
  
"Cheer up, kid. I'm sure you'll make some nice friends." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. Now, lets get moving!" She hurried to the train. The boys looked at each other for a moment before their faces broke into identical grins and they ran after her.  
  
****  
  
The exact same time several tens of feet away with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
****  
  
"Are you sure you packed everything?"  
  
"Yes Mum."  
  
"Completely sure?"  
  
"Yes Mum."  
  
"Did you pack your underwear?"  
  
"MUM!" Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Did little Ronniekins forget his under wear?"  
  
"Poor Ronnie…" Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.  
  
"Be quiet you two! Did you remember you're under wear, by any chance?" The twins blushed.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Of course, Mum!"  
  
"Have we ever forgotten?"  
  
"Yes, you do all the time. Now-"  
  
"Did I just see what I bloody think I saw?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron! No need to use inappropriate words." Ron ignored her.  
  
"Tell me if I'm wrong, but did Malfoy just come flying through here with a grin on his face?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Malfoy and Zabini, they're chasing that girl right there, I think." Harry pointed to a girl that looked to be about seven.  
  
"I sure hope they don't hurt her…" Murmured Hermione. "Lets go see if she's alright." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No need, they've just got her, it looks as if she's smiling. Must be Zabini's little sister."  
  
Ron looked amazed.  
  
"Must be…"  
  
****  
  
Abby, in front of train.  
  
****  
  
Abby giggled. "Blaise Roger, let me down. Please?" Blaise sighed.  
  
"Spoilsport. Okay, here you go." He let her down and she flashed the two a grin, and then touched the train.  
  
"I won, I got to the train first."  
  
"I didn't know we were racing." Draco replied. She gave him a fake look of astonishment.  
  
"You mean you can't read minds? Amazing, and I always thought you could." Blaise rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Come on, let's get on."  
  
"That's what I have been trying to do for the past 10 minutes."  
  
They found Abby an empty compartment, Blaise set her on the seat, and then they turned to go. Looking back, Draco gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Have fun, and don't take any trash from a Weasley or Mudblood."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just tell them that I'm friends with you." That made him laugh, and they left.  
  
Once they were gone Abby sunk into the seat, she wasn't really as brave as she had been pretending to be. The door to the compartment opened and a girl with bushy brown hair looked in.  
  
"May my friends and I sit in here?" Abby looked up and nodded.  
  
"Sure!" The girl came in with two boys following her, one had messy black hair and the other had red, the one with red hair looked suspiciously like a Weasley, but Abby didn't care. As long as he wasn't rude to her, she had no reason to be rude to him; Weasleys were purebloods, after all. The brown haired girl looked at her inquisitively.  
  
"My names Hermione Granger, what is yours?" The red haired boy cut in.  
  
"And why were you smiling around Malfoy?" He made Draco's last name sound like a cuss word. Abby straightened up and gave him a cold glare.  
  
"My name is Abigail Joy Zabini, and Draco does have a first name, you know. Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's not human." The boy stared at her for a moment, then scoffed.  
  
"He sure doesn't act human."  
  
"Oh, really? And how would you know? The Draco Malfoy I know smiles more often then not. You just think since you're a Gryffindor, as you probably are, that you are all perfect. Well you don't know half of it. Harry Potter, it is you, isn't it? I heard of you insulting Draco's mother. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"He insulted Ron's mum first."  
  
"Yes, but you were retorting, getting revenge in a way. That's not very chivalrous, is it? Sounds like something a Slytherin would do. And how dare you insult Draco's mother? Do you even know who she is?" Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"You should. She was the head of the Aurors, one of Harry's parents' best friends, but Draco's own father killed her in a Death Eater attack, probably. The woman who you were insulting, Harry Potter, was one of the few people who actually supported your parents' decision to marry each other in a time of such catastrophe. And Draco's had it harder then you. How, do you ask? How could it be harder then having your parents die and then living with horrible relatives? How about this; imagine your father was still alive, got that picture in your head? Now imagine he had killed your mother, and that he hated you. Add to this picture more then twice daily beatings and the fact that your father will probably never get punished for the crime he committed. Imagine having to live in the same house as your mother's murderer for 11 years, with no chance of escape. Now imagine the fact that, just like you in real life, saw your mother's death, but more vividly. For Draco Malfoy was not a baby when his mother left the earth. He was seven."  
  
Harry looked at her and laid a hand on her knee.  
  
"Tell him someone's sorry for his pain. You are a good friend Abigail, one that I wouldn't want to mind having." Ron and Hermione stared as Harry offered his friendship to the little girl sitting across the aisle. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Your sufferings are great, Harry Potter. I was not trying to reduce them. I accept your friendship, if you don't mind being friends with me when I go to Slytherin." Harry grinned.  
  
"I don't." Thus sealing a friendship that was going to last all their lives.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
****  
  
DONE WITH CH. ONE! YAY! *ish happy* Ya like it? Ya hate it? Please tell me, Reviews make my (and any other authors) day! 


End file.
